


Don't leave me again

by Rio_storm



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/F, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 12:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20389963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rio_storm/pseuds/Rio_storm
Summary: Okoye finally had the woman she loved back after five years and she damn well was going to maker love to Ayo after she was not able to in the past.





	Don't leave me again

Okoye pulled Ayo in to her bedroom the second the two finished their shift and did not give Ayo a chance to speak before she kissed her with the lust and desire she had stored up for the past five years and the pain of not knowing if she would get her beloved back again.

Okoye held Ayo close to her as she continued to gently kiss her while slowly undoing the dress of Ayo’s armour. Once Okoye felt the dress loosen, she broke away from Ayo who was still in a trance and slipped both of their dresses off until they were standing in their underwear.

“Okoye…” Ayo whispered desperate to have Okoye’s mouth on her own again. The General smiled before snaking her arms around Ayo’s torso and began to rub her hands over her lover’s firm butt and suck on the shorter woman’s neck. This caused Ayo to moan louder and to melt into Okoye’s touch. Ayo wrapped her arms around Okoye’s neck and brought her general closer to her, then she made Okoye look at her before she clashed their lips together. Both Dora Warriors were in a state of bliss in just being in each other’s arms.

Okoye pushed Ayo onto the bed so that she could be on top of the other. Ayo smiled up at her; lust was still evident in her eyes as she pulled Okoye’s head down so that the two could once again kiss passionately. Ayo sneakily undid the clasp of Okoye’s bra causing the former to gasp from the sudden touch of cold air.

Using her training; Ayo was able to pin Okoye beneath her and was able to keep her in place. Okoye lay stunned and waited to see what her love would do to her. Ayo removed her own bra then shifted her focus onto her general’s breasts whose nipples were hard from the cold air. Ayo started with kissing each breast gingerly but started to suck on her nipples when Okoye groaned from the pleasure that was spreading throughout her body. Ayo’s kisses travelled up and down Okoye’s neck whilst her hands rubbed Okoye’s breasts in a slow circular motion.

Okoye had missed this, had missed Ayo for the past five years and this was her chance to do the things that she was not able to do. Okoye grabbed Ayo’s arms causing her to look down at Okoye with a raised eyebrow. The general sat up on her knees making Ayo do the same thing and then Okoye started to kiss Ayo all over her body; from her shoulders, to her arms, chest, stomach and finally she licked her way up from Ayo’s pubic bone, over her nipples and up to her mouth before sticking her tongue in Ayo’s mouth.

Ayo cupped Okoye in her hands and kissed her back with the same amount of lust causing both of them to pant in unison. Ayo moved to Okoye’s ear and seductively whispered to her “Sithandwa sam… Please sit on my face, I want to hear you moan and I want to taste nothing but you”.

Okoye whimpered at the request but still pushed Ayo back and slowly descended her wet pussy over her lover’s face. Ayo could not wait any longer and started to suck and lick Okoye’s clitoris. Ayo pushed Okoye’s legs together and gently bit her clit before sucking on it as though it was the only thing that could fulfil her hunger. Okoye’s moans grew louder “Oh, Sekhmet, Ayo please don’t stop, right there please, ahhhh…” Okoye’s laboured breath told Ayo that she was close and to help her lover get their; Ayo pinched her butt cheek causing Okoye to jump slightly up and land on Ayo tongue once again; with her juices dripping over Ayo’s cheeks.

Okoye lay next to Ayo still trying to get her breath back while Ayo kept kissing her chest as she waited for her beloved to come down from her climax. Okoye brought Ayo’s hand to her mouth and placed sweet little kisses on her palm as well as gently caressing Ayo’s cheek. 

“Bast, I missed you so much…” Okoye murmured.

Ayo looked at her with sad eyes “I can’t even imagine what you have been through my love”.

Okoye brought their faces closer “The hardest thing for me was that I did not tell you how much I love you and always will. I love you Ayo.”

Ayo smiled at her “I love you too my beautiful Okoye. And I am sorry for leaving you.”

The general smirked “Do not worry, I am going to make love to you until sun rise and make you scream my name after I torture you first” and Ayo immediately groaned at the thought.

Okoye moved off the bed and then dragged Ayo to the edge of it and placed her lover’s legs over her shoulders. Okoye had missed the sweet smell that was her Ayo and she was going to relish in her taste.

Ayo’s knuckles turned white from gripping the bed sheets as Okoye sucked harder on her clit and brought her closer to an orgasm.  
Okoye then stopped when she felt Ayo was about to cum drawing out a whine of complaint. Okoye flicked her tongue over her inner thighs and held her hips in place whilst she kissed every inch of Ayo’s lower body.

Ayo lay panting on the bed waiting for Okoye to touch her again and she was desperate and wanted nothing more than for Okoye to bring her to her climax. Okoye smirked as she brought out a smaller version of her staff. Ayo looked at her questionably but shut her eyes in pleasure when the staff sent a small electric shock through her body.   
Okoye used the staff on her nipples, inner thighs and on her pussy’s opening all while Ayo kept wriggling and trying to let her body experience a climax but her love was not going to let her come so easily. After another ten minutes of teasing Ayo, Okoye could see how desperate her second in command was; she through the staff to the side and lay in front of Ayo’s clit.

Okoye pushed two fingers inside of Ayo’s warm and tight pussy resulting in Ayo moaning loudly. Okoye gently moved her fingers inside of her and sucked on her clit. “Ahhhh…mmmmm.Oko….Okoye please, please, please, let me cum…”

Ayo squealed in delight when she was allowed to have an orgasm. Okoye kissed her clit while she was still shaking from the climax.  
The general sat up “I’m not finished with you yet my love”

Almost three hours had gone by and Okoye was scissoring with Ayo; both were grunting and groaning before cumming together screaming each other’s names.  
Okoye pulled Ayo close to her so that they were facing each other “I am never leaving your side again my love” Okoye breathed out. Ayo placed a kiss on her quickly “nor will I” she responded. 

The two lay wrapped up in the bed’s sheets with nothing between them. And for the first time in five years Okoye could fall asleep with the woman she loved more than anything else in her arms.


End file.
